


Offer Me-A Gift

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Cop AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Prompt requested by plaidshirtjimkirk from tumblr. COP AU. Prosecutor Etsu x Detective Shinpachi.





	Offer Me-A Gift

Blue eyes shifted from store to store, slightly overwhelmed with all the stores in the mall. Well,  _duh,_ it  _is_ a mall! Sighing, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked around aimlessly, looking for a suitable store to walk into and find a gift for his girlfriend. It was their sixth month anniversary and he wanted to get her something memorable, special…

Sannosuke, his partner and best friend, was supposed to have come with him, but he had to stay behind at the station.

Shinpachi stopped in front of a store with large windows, bears and other animals that were wearing clothes were on display. He watched children dress their furry friends in all kinds of costumes. He stepped in and rubbed his chin as he looked around, a grin spreading across his face. He had an idea.

\---

“Etsu-chan?”

Etsu nearly fell out of her chair as she was startled awake. “O-oh, Shin!” There were papers strewn all over her desk and around the floor near her desk. She ran a hand through her messy dark brown hair and sat up, straightening her blouse. It had been another late night, and she’d lost track of time and fallen asleep. She flushed and quickly wiped the little bit of drool from the corner of her mouth with her sleeve. “What’s going on? Why are you here so suddenly?”

Shinpachi rubbed the back of his neck. She must’ve forgotten. Not that he was mad or anything, clearly she was tired and a tad overworked, judging by the dark circles under her eyes. “Dumplin’, did you forget to go home again?” He stepped closer to her desk, hiding the white house-shaped box behind him.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and glanced at her phone. Her light brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw the date. “Oh my god, Honey Bear!” She approached him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so, so sorry! How could I have forgotten our sixth month anniversary!” She groaned and buried her head into his strong chest. “I’m so freaking sorry!”

“Hey, hey, Honey, it’s okay! You’re overloaded with cases this month, we can celebrate when you’re not as stressed.” He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead.

“Shinnnnnn,” She whined and clutched his shirt, looking up at him, pouting. “I can’t believe I forgot, Honey Beaaaaaaaaar. I feel awful!” She took a little breath and let out a small sigh. “But I finished my paperwork for this weekend, so I have some spare time.” She straightened the collar of his shirt and kissed his cheek.

“Well…um…I got you a gift for our anniversary gift…” Shin brought the box forward and placed it on her desk.

“Build-a-Bear?” Etsu couldn’t suppress a giggle and tapped his arm. “You’re so cute, Honey Bear.” She eagerly opened the box and pulled out a light brown bear dressed in a police uniform. “Oh my god, Honey Bear! He’s so cute!” She gave it a hug and looked up at her boyfriend. “I love him, he’s just like you!”

Shinpachi’s cheeks reddened and he scratched at his cheek. “Well…I figured you’d like it…plus, when I work nights, he can keep you company and remind you of me…” He reached over to press the bear’s paw.

Etsu gasped when it said “I love you” in her recorded boyfriend’s voice. “You’re too damn cute!” She set the bear down after giving it a hug and grabbed her boyfriend’s cheeks to give him a kiss on the lips. “Honey Bear! I love you so much!”

Shinpachi wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled against her lips. “I love you too, Dumplin’. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Let’s head to my place. I need to take a shower, care to join me?” Etsu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. “Hm~? We can start our anniversary there.”

“And we can fall asleep in front of the tv, you could use some sleep. Sleeping in that chair is bad for your back, Honey.” He slid his hands over her back, causing her to shiver slightly.

“Shin,” Etsu kissed him again. “You’re the best ever. I love you so much.”

Shinpachi winked at her and kissed her nose. “Don’t you argue with me, you’re the best thing to happen to me. I love you more.”

Giggling, she pulled away and gathered her bag and the bear, taking his hand in hers. “Let’s get going then, happy anniversary, Honey Bear.”


End file.
